Bájame una estrella
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; “Jasper, bájame una estrella” pidió ella, y después río ante la petición tan absurda. Por que el haría cualquier cosa por el amor de su existencia. Alice/Jasper. Regalo para XxXHermione WeasleyXxX :D


**Disclaimer:** ¡Adivinen! Compre todos los derechos de Crepúsculo Saga. Si ahora son todo mío. (_Risa_ _malévola_) hahahaha esta bien, me atraparon. Crepúsculo Saga es de Stephenie Meyer. Y la trama de aquí es mía.

**Summary:** One-Shot; "Jasper, bájame una estrella" pidió ella, y después río ante la petición tan absurda. Por que el haría cualquier cosa por el amor de su existencia. Alice/Jasper. Regalo para XxXHermione WeasleyXxX. :D

**Nota**: ¡Regalito para _XxXHermione WeasleyXxX_! Me divierto horrores hablando contigo. Aunque me hiciste cambiar completamente la trama r.r hahahah xD Lo prometido es deuda C: ¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

**Bájame una estrella**

Estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de la gran casa. Ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de el, mientras que el la rodeaba con su brazo lleno de cicatrices.

No hablaban, no lo necesitaban. Casi era como si se pudiera leer el pensamiento entre si. Además, no había palabras en el mundo para expresar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ni mezclando todos los idiomas que tenían aprendidos.

Simplemente abrazados, contemplando la luna y las estrellas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

Ella haría hasta lo imposible por verlo sonreír, por escucharlo reír. Y el haría lo mismo y mas, con tal de mantener a Alice feliz. Esa era su relación. _Amor_.

—Jasper, bájame una estrella —pidió ella, con su voz de campanitas. Y después río, ante la petición tan absurda.

El río y la abrazo más fuerte, antes de depositarle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

* * *

—¿Tardaras mucho? —pregunto Alice, dándole un abrazo a su esposo. Le desagradaba la distancia. Minima, corta y a veces necesaria como esa ocasión, pero aun así significaba que se separarían.

—Volveré antes del mediodía, solo iré a cazar unos cuantos osos con Emmett —prometió, sonriendo. Si, _sonriendo_ para ella. No dijeron mas, ella se acerco y le beso los labios. Después Jasper y Emmett se perdieron en la distancia.

Alice se quedo parada en el recibidor de la puerta, mirando como el amor de su existencia desaparecía por el horizonte. Ya lo extrañaba.

* * *

Era de noche. Ni Jasper ni Emmett habían vuelto. No es que Alice estuviera preocupada por que ya no regresaran jamás, si no que extrañaba. Se había ido en la madrugada y ya era de noche.

Alice estaba sentada sobre las escaleras de la entrada, con la barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano. Y esto solo era mas frustrante para ella, por que Jacob Black estaba en casa, haciéndole imposible _ver_ que pasaba, por que su marido demoraba tanto.

Entonces miro una silueta interrumpir al pacifico bosque. Se levando en seguida y comenzó a aplaudir, hasta que reconoció a Emmett. Emmett _solo_. Sin Jasper.

El ánimo de ella decayó y paro de aplaudir. Regreso a su posición anterior y soltó un bufido.

Emmett se acerco a la pequeña Alice con su gran sonrisa.

—¿Y Jasper? —pregunto en cuanto estuvo a dos pasos de ella.

—¿No has podido _ver_ nada?

—No —resoplo—, Jacob anda por los alrededores, ya sabes, cuidando a Nessie… ¿Dónde esta Jasper?

Emmett abrió la boca pero Alice le levanto el dedo índice, indicando que parara. El frunció el ceño un segundo, pero después se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y entro a la casa.

Alice cerró los ojos. No se trataba de una visión, no, pero había algo que le decía que fuera al patio trasero. Y así lo hizo, camino a paso humano hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

Encontró una caja muy grande, casi tres metros de alto envueltas de un papel rosado. Y a su marido, sonriéndole enfrente de la caja.

Y no pude evitar sonreír, ella había sentido como su esposo había llegado, ella había utilizado su _conexión_. Corrió a su lado y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

—Te extrañe —le susurro, con su pequeña cara escondida en el gran pecho de Jasper.

—Lo se, yo también, y mucho mas… —susurro de vuelta, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda de su esposa.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —reprocho. Quería parecer una esposa enojada, quería parecer por lo menos molesta, pero una sonrisa estaba bailando en sus labios. Ella no puede enojarse con el.

—Es que te traje algo… —tomo su mano y se acerco un poco a la enorme caja. Alice lo miro, pidiéndole permiso para abrirlo, y el asintió con su cabeza. Ella corrió como una pequeña niña de cuatro años en la mañana de navidad, rompió el papel y de paso la gran caja de cartón.

Y cuando vio el contenido se quedo estática. Lo entendía todo y la vez nada.

—No son tan bonitas como se ven desde aquí…

—Es, es… —susurro. Estaba en estado de shock.

—… una estrella

Jasper le había traído una estrella de verdad a ella. La felicidad la embargó por completo y el lo _sintió_. Si Alice fuera humana, estaría llorando. Sin si quiera pensarlo se abalanzo sobre su esposo. Ella no podría ser mas feliz, no. Y el no podría estar mas contento por ello.

Alice le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Solo eso, pues no necesitaban mas para mostrarse todo lo que se querían.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencios, recostados sobre el pasto del patio, diciéndose todo y a la vez nada. Mirando las estrellas en la madrugada, definitivamente _su_ paraíso personal.

—¿Cómo conseguidse la estrella? —Pregunto Alice de repente— ni si quiera lo decía enserio.

—Tengo contactos…ya sabes, astronautas y cosas así… —le sonrío— además, tus deseos para mi son ordenes, amor, y tu lo sabes. Nada es imposible cuando se trata de ti.

Alice se levando un poco, solo lo suficiente para alcanzar con sus labios los de su marido.

—Gracias —susurro ella, regodeándose de felicidad, y depositando suaves besos por toda su mandíbula y mejilla.

No se dijeron más. No lo necesitaba. Besos en las mejillas, el brazo de el rodeándola a ella y sus manos entrelazadas, eso era todo lo que necesitaban para demostrádselo que sentían uno por el otro.

Pero fuera de todas esas muestras de afecto, ellos mismos lo sabían. Sabían que se amaba mutuamente. Hoy y siempre.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Lo ame, completamente.

Es mi segundo escrito Alice/Jasper. Y se me hace tan fácil escribir sobre ellos… por que son simplemente perfectos. Y no necesitan hablar mucho, o mostrarse mucho amor físicamente para demostrarse que se aman. Si, si, si, ¡perfectos!

Y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, enserio que a mi me fascino. Se me ocurrió a la una de la mañana, mientras estaba tirada en el piso de mi sala comiendo "_parquecitos_". Y ya que tenia la necesidad de cambiar completamente la trama… por la culpa de alguien (**_coffcoff-_XxXHermione WeasleyXxX_-coffcoff_**) hahaha, pero me quedo mil veces al otro que había escrito, asi que ¡gracias por hacerme soltar toda la sopa xD!

Dejen un review, vamos, (**cejas**) yo se que ustedes quieren (**cejas**) dicen por ahí, que si dejas un review, tu personaje favorito de twilight se aparece a las doce de la noche en tu cama :O ¡comprueben la teoría! XD yo ya lo intente y de verdad funciona ;)

Hahahaha un beso & nos leemos en otra historia ;)

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
